


Demons ~ Michael, Philippa & Tyler

by CynicalStardustKingdom



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalStardustKingdom/pseuds/CynicalStardustKingdom
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou & Ash Tyler, Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq, Mirror Philippa Georgiou & Ash Tyler | Voq
Kudos: 1





	Demons ~ Michael, Philippa & Tyler

YouTube link:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oO3xGfBgkX0


End file.
